deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell VS Super-Skrull
AgentRedhead= Super-Skrull Cell Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa What-if_Death_Battle_Cell_vs._Super-Skrull.jpg|Venage237 Cell_vs_Super_Skrull-Perfect_Evolution.png|Cargo Rising Cell VS Super-Skrull is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Cell from the Dragon Ball franchise and Super-Skrull from Marvel Comics in a battle between power-copying aliens. Description Interlude Cell Super-Skrull Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle! |-| TheMetallicBlur= Description Dragon Ball Z VS Marvel Comics. These two copycats were experimented on to combat the heroes with their very own powers. But which green warrior will prove meaner? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: It's been said that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. And in some cases, it can make your opponent difficult to defeat. Boomstick: There's nothing harder than having to fight an enemy that can use and know ever move you're going to make. Wiz: And these green copycats are living proof of that example. Boomstick: Cell, the bio-Android insect amalgam of the skills of the Z-Fighters. Wiz: And Super Skrull, the destructive potential of the Fantastic Four rolled all up in one. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Cell (*Cues: Imperfect Cell Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: Son Gohan has battled a myriad of different enemies, ranging from the callous Frieza to the deranged Super Buu to even the Sonic Warrior, Dyspo. But easily the most influential force he ever had to face was a Bio-android by the name of Cell. Boomstick: Remember the Saibamen from the Saiyan Saga? Cell's like that, only way stronger and way cooler looking. Cell: Yet another fighter you could have saved. Wiz: Cell was created by Dr. Gero, the scientist and founder of the Red Ribbon Army, and was made to kill Goku. Boomstick: But to do so, he'd need to reach his perfect form. Wiz: This occurred in the future where Goku died of a heart virus and all the Z-Fighters except for Gohan died at the hands of Androids 17 and 18. Even though they're clearly cyborgs. Boomstick: Wiz, no one cares what they are, all people want to know is that they're powerful machines of destruction. Wiz: That they are, but so was Cell. But to realize his perfect form, he'd need to absorb the androids. However, a half-Saiyan by the name of Trunks would end up killing them off much later. Boomstick: Upset that he couldn't achieve perfection, Cell killed Trunks, took his time machine, and traveled to the past to absorb the androids. And he's got an arsenal of moves to help him prove superior to any resistance that would dare to stand in his way. (*Cues: Cell Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: Cell was created with only the greatest level of bio-technology, making him far above regular human machinery. Boomstick: He inherited abilities and traits from several different warriors. One such trait is the ability to sense and manipulate ki, a Taoist inspired life force whose strength and speed depend on the condition and power of the user. Wiz: One trait he inherited from the Saiyans was the Zenkai ability, which boosts a Saiyan's power and coming back from a mortal wound and improves their minds to make the odds of the same mistake occurring much less. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean he doesn't have his own tricks. He can impale people with his tail and physically absorb their body to increase his own strength, repel enemies away with the All Clear attack,blast foes with numerous energy attacks using the Ultimate Blitz, and even birth Cell Juniors through the use of cellular mitosis. You know, I think Toriyama knew what he was doing in how he wanted Cell to birth those boys. Wiz: The Cell Juniors are completely loyal to Cell, and are strong enough to match Super Saiyans like Vegeta and Trunks. He can even inflate himself like a balloon and generate an explosion powerful enough to destroy the Earth after one minute. Boomstick: He's inherited many moves from different people including Goku, including the legendary Kamehameha. This beautiful attack makes Cell gather large amounts of ki into his hand, only to fire it as a powerful beam. He even inherited Instant Transmission, where he can teleport literally anywhere by homing onto one's ki signature. Wiz: Not only can this allow him to teleport to different planets, but he's even used it to go from Other World to the Living World, meaning he can cross the borders of life and death with this very technique. Boomstick: Oh, the things I could do with such a technique. Which is why it'd probably be best if Roshi never learned this move. Wiz: He's also inherited attacks from Vegeta, such as the Big Bang Attack, where he launches a powerful sphere of energy from his palm at the opponent. Not to mention the Galick Gun, which works similarly to the Kamehameha, only its purple instead of blue. Boomstick: Man, that fight was awesome. He has attacks from Piccolo, such as the Special Beam Cannon, a small beam of energy designed to pierce its target. Wiz: He can also fire ki lasers from his eyes and energy waves from his mouth. Another trait he copied is Piccolo's regeneration. However, unlike with Piccolo, Cell's regeneration doesn't drain as much energy as it does with Piccolo, meaning he can use it as many times as he wants. And he can even regenerate from a single cell, meaning even if his head is destroyed, he can still regrow it. Boomstick: He's also inherited attacks from Tien Shinhan, such as the Multi-Form technique, but unlike the one Tien uses, Cell's doesn't split his power at all. And he can use the Solar Flare to blind his enemies. Wiz: And if Cell weren't fearsome enough already, he's even inherited abilities and traits from Frieza. This includes the ability to survive in space and the Death Beam, a laser-like blast of ki that can pierce enemies. Cell can fire numerous Death Beams at once. He can even fire a Perfect Death Beam, a stronger variant inherited from King Cold. Boomstick: He even has the power of telekinesis, which he can use to lift objects with his mind. Wiz: But these powers would mean nothing if Cell didn't have the perfect power necessary to utilize them to their fullest. Fortunately, he managed to absorb both Androids and realize this power, but even his lesser forms are no pushovers. (*Cues: Gohan Fights Frieza - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: With the techniques of the Z-Fighters at his disposal, Cell has proven to be a major antagonist. In his Imperfect form, he proved too much for the combined might of Piccolo and Android 17. Wiz: While they were weakened in their fight, Android 17 was capable of slamming down Super Saiyan Trunks, meaning Cell's Imperfect form should be stronger than Frieza's final form. Boomstick: As Perfect Cell, he's strong enough to match the power of Saiyan Goku after he just came out the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Wiz: Given that Goku as a Super Saiyan defeated Frieza's final form at 100% power and received a Zenkai boost from the massive injuries, this means Goku should be capable of obliterating numerous stars. However, after undergoing his own Zenkai boost, Cell gained enough power to effectively destroy the solar system, a fact backed up by the Daizenshuu, the Dragon Ball encyclopedia. Boomstick: Cell's ridiculously fast, too. His speed is so imprepssive that Super Saiyans like Goku and Vegeta have had difficulty keeping up with his speed. Wiz: For reference, Trunks as a Super Saiyan was able to slice Mecha Frieza before he could react. Frieza could move fast enough to effectively be invisible to King Kai, who could track the Capsule Corp spaceship. Boomstick: The Capsule Corp spaceship was fast enough to reach in Namek in 5 days. That's impressive since it took the Nameless Namek's ship a month to do the same thing. That means the Capsule Corp Spaceship is 5 times faster than the Nameless Namek's ship. (*Cues: Perfect Cell Theme (remix) - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: The Nameless Namek's ship was able to go from Earth to Jupiter in 10 seconds. The distance between Earth and Jupiter is 588,000,000 kilometers. To cross that distance in 10 seconds would require the Nameless Namek's ship to be moving at 131,532,000,000 miles per hour. As the Capsule Corp ship is 5 times faster, it would have to be going at 657,660,000,000 miles per hour. That's over 981 times the speed of light. And Cell is much, much faster than that. Boomstick: He's also super tough. In his Semi-Perfect form, he was tough enough to withstand an assault from Super Saiyan Second Grade Vegeta and who can forget the iconic feat of Tien's Kikohos. Wiz: Tien's Kikoho was powerful enough to knock back Android 18, who broke Trunks' sword upon impact. Trunks' sword was able to turn Mecha Frieza into cold cuts and Android 18 was fazed by his sword. But while Android 18 was knocked back by the mere shockwave of Tien's Kikoho, Cell took the full-on brunt of the energy. And while he was staggered, he still got back up. Boomstick: It's a real shame Tien doesn't get awesome moments like this anymore. And as Perfect Cell, he was able to regenerate after getting blasted by Super Saiyan Vegeta Second Grade's Final Flash. Though if he aimed it right, the Cell Games would've never happened. Wiz: Pretty doubtful as Cell's regeneration is so powerful that he's even regenerated from blowing himself up, providing him the Zenkai that made him a solar system buster. Boomstick: In his Imperfect form, he effortlessly defeated Piccolo and Android 17. And in his Semi-Perfect form, he proved too much for Android 16, who was able to match his Imperfect form. Wiz: As Perfect Cell, he incapacitated Vegeta and defeated Trunks by taking advantage of the downside of Trunks' new form, Super Saiyan Third Grade, which slowed him down tremendously, forcing Trunks to surrender. Boomstick: He's even managed to go toe-to-toe with Son Goku in a battle of martial arts. Wiz: He's escaped Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks by flying upwards and positioning himself behind the sun so that the blinding effect of his Solar Flare would be far greater. He's absorbed 600,000 humans and used the tactic he used on Piccolo and the others again so that he could absorb Android 18. And he's even proven too much for the Earth's military forces twice. Boomstick: But despite what he believes, Cell is far from perfect. Wiz: While Cell did inherit many traits, he also inherited Vegeta's pride and arrogance as well as Goku's desire for a good fight. And while Cell regenerating from his self-destruction is a testament to his level of regeneration, if all of his cells are destroyed, he cannot regenerate and will die. Boomstick: Still, Cell is one of the most terrifying enemies in all of Dragon Ball. And his pushing Gohan beyond the limit helped to introduce a new standard of power. Wiz: With his many moves and destructive potential, it's safe to say that Cell is the kind of villain that even other villains feared. That is, until the Buu Saga happened. Cell: Prince, has this ever worked? '' ''(*Cell punches Vegeta away a good distance*) Cell: Don't need to answer that. Krillin: Ok Trunks, you're out of excuses now. He's gonna kill your dad. Trunks: You don't know that. He could just knock him unconscious. And then I'll-'' ''Krillin: We don't have Dragon Balls, Trunks! (*Vegeta starts to get back up*) Cell: Some advice, prince... for the future. Next time, why don't you remember your place like the rest of them... and wait for Goku. (*Cell knees Vegeta upwards, flies up, and elbows him in the back really hard, breaking his back, pride, and the Goku button.*) Vegeta echo: DORRAAGH!! Super-Skrull (*Cues: More Power - Avengers: Infinity War*) Wiz: The Fantastic Four have gone up against their nasty share of bad guys, ranging from Ronan the Accuser, to Doctor Doom, to Annihilus. But the foe who has proven to be more than a match for them is the alien known as Kl'rt, the original Super-Skrull. Nova: Act like jerks, your planet gets eaten. It's called karma, dude. Super Skrull: Once we stood as allies, but today you will be annihilated! Boomstick: Kl'rt was a member of the Skrull race and was among the finest soldiers in the Skrull empire. Wiz: However, the Skrull Empire had a massive problem, or rather four. The Fantastic Four were a massive obstacle in their attempt to take over Earth. Boomstick: Yeah, see, long ago, a being named Galactus was hungry. Problem is, his hunger can only be fulfilled by planets, so he ate the homeworld of the Skrulls. Wait a second, they're green aliens that lost their homeworld? These guys are the precursors for the Incurseans from Ben 10! Wiz: Regardless, to combat the Fantastic Four, Emperor Dorrek Vll ordered that Kl'rt undergo a form of experimentation; an experiment that would give him the powers of the Fantastic Four. Boomstick: Needless to say, the experiment was a success and Kl'rt became the first ever Super Skrull. (*Cues: Cosmic Storm - Fantastic 4 (2005)*) Wiz: Kl'rt is an exceptionally skilled fighter. He's trained in the art of unarmed combat and marksmanship by the Skrull empire and his creative with his powers. Boomstick: He has the powers of all the Fantastic Four, only much stronger versions. Super Skrull: Humans! You think you're special. Even your powers, we can make more powerful. Wiz: He can copy the Thing's powers and coat his fists or body in a rocky plating, increasing his strength and durability. Boomstick: With the powers of the Human Torch, he can control and absorb fire, coat himself or a part of his body in flames, and fly by propelling himself. Wiz: He also has the power of Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman. He can turn invisible, create invisible constructs, and even force fields. Boomstick: He even figured out a way to kill someone by creating a forcefield around their brain and then closing it. Wiz: Good thing that would never work on you. Boomstick: Know what would work on you? This. (*Boomstick punches Wiz in the arm*) Boomstick: Bet you weren't smart enough to see that coming, huh? Wiz: Anyways, he also has the powers of Mr. Fantastic, including the ability to stretch. In fact, he once inflated himself wide enough to cause pain to Mr. Fantastic, who at most can stretch 1,500 feet. And like Mr. Fantastic, he can change the shape of his body to different objects. Boomstick: But he still has his own powers, ranging from shapeshifting his body or parts of his body to even the power of hypnosis. (*Cues: Main Theme - Guardians of the Galaxy (Vol. 2)*) Wiz: With his skills in the Skrull military, Kl'rt is certainly one of the greatest Super Skrulls around. Boomstick: He's strong enough to one-shot Namor the Sub-Mariner, who's can withstand water pressure powerful enough split the Thing's head. Wiz: For reference, the Thing was so tough that he was able to shrug off being close to the explosion of Ego the Living Planet. Boomstick: He's also managed to harm Carol Danvers, who was tough enough to take energy blasts from several Iron Man Armors. Wiz: For reference, some of Iron Man's armors have feats such as obliterating a rock the size of Manhattan and digging a trench half the size of the Grand Canyon. Super-Skrull's fire is so potent that Thor feared the Earth wouldn't be able to handle his flames. Boomstick: He's even strong enough to hurt the Silver Surfer, who surfs through supernovas for the fun of it. Wiz: As supernovas output energy equal to 48 octillion megatons, that means Norrin can withstand 48 Foe. Boomstick: Not only that, but he's fast enough to tag Norrin who can cross 500,000 light-years in a minute at most. Wiz: That puts his reaction timing at speeds of 176,359,000,000,000,000,000 miles per hour.That's over 263,222,388,059 times the speed of light. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you know what's funny? Wiz: What? Boomstick: In the real world, lightspeed is something considered to be impossible to reach, but in Marvel, light's one of the slowest things ever. Makes you question why they even use laser guns. And how do they watch tv if they're just so much faster than the light being produced? Wiz: Good question, but save it for another time. Anyways, Kl'rt is also super tough. He's tough enough to take a hit from Grey Hulk, who's strong enough to destroy an asteroid the size of a planet, and he's taken a hit from Vision, who's powerful enough to knock Sam Alexander. Sam was tough enough to take a hit from the hammer, Stormbreaker, which could destroy a star-dwarfing portal. Boomstick: And not only can this Super-Skrull take a hit, but his forcefields are mighty, too. They've taken hits from Mjolnir, who could destroy a star-dwarfing portal alongside Stormbreaker, without too much issue. Wiz: Kl'rt is an exceptionally powerful Skrull soldier and leader. He's participated in the Kree-Skrull War, led an army of prisoners to fight the Annihilation Wave, and has battled the entire Fantastic Four. Boomstick: That's impressive since the Annihilation Wave slaughtered millions of worlds. And that was all on their first day. And Kl'rt could lead an army of prisoners against them. Wiz: He's defeated the Kree warrior, Captain Mar-Vell, who was not only capable of defeating Smasher and Fang, two physically stronger opponents, but he also defeated a Kree Sentry, which is labeled as an Alpha Level Threat. Boomstick: Know who else is an Alpha Level threat? Blue Marvel. And he could fight Anti-Man, a guy so powerful that he nearly killed Sentry, She-Hulk, Iron Man, and Ares all at once! Wiz: Super-Skrull has also battled Carol Danvers and even once imitated her and was able to completely fool the Avengers until Mar-Vell noticed his ruse. And he's not only pretended to betray Richard Rider to fool the Skrull Empire, but he's even used his creativity with his powers to engage other Super-Skrulls in battle, ranging from one with Cyclops' optic lasers and Doc Ock's tentacles, to one with the technology of Iron Man and the claws of Wolverine. Boomstick: But as powerful as he is, he's still susceptible to exhaustion and poisons like a human. And it is possible to pierce his rocky self by going between his exodermic plates. Wiz: But with the powers of the Fantastic Four at his disposal, no matter what you're race, Kl'rt' is living proof that the experiments of the Skrulls make among the deadliest alien races in the Marvel universe. Super-Skrull: You cannot win! It is as simple as that! I have mastered your powers. I have studied your patterns. There is nothing you cannot do that I am not prepared for! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Mission (Asteroid M 2) - Super Hero Squad Online*) Cell was standing in his Cell Games Arena, waiting for a challenger. He noticed a large amount of ki coming. Cell: Huh? Who's that? Hopefully, it's someone much less ridiculous. Ohh, hopefully, Yugi Muto comes back. I've got my own deck that he just can't beat. A figure descended down hard, creating a cloud of dust. As the dust settled, the figure was revealed to be Super Skrull. Cell: Oh, and who are you? Some sort of weird mutated clone of me? Super Skrull: Don't flatter yourself. I am Kl'rt, the Super Skrull! Cell: Kl'rt, huh? And I thought Yusuke was a weird name. Are you here to challenge me in this glorious arena? Super Skrull: I have been sent on a mission. Your genetic makeup is rather fascinating. I need a sample of your dna. Then, as much as I hate it, we will be able to make far more efficient Super Skrulls. Cell: Aww, how cute. You think I'm gonna just let you do that. Super Skrull: If the Skrull Empire cared about the consent of others, then we wouldn't have a reputation for being among the most fearsome races in the galaxy! Super Skrull got out a needle, stretched his arm out, and injected Cell, getting a blood sample. Cell: What the? Super Skrull: Since you are not a threat, I will allow you to live. Just as Super Skrull was about to take off, Cell stopped him with his telekinesis. Cell: Woah, hold on a second now. You think you can just take a blood sample and get away with it? Cell used his telekinesis on a nearby rock and turned it into a pedestal and took the needle away. He then put it on the pedestal. Cell: Fight me. If you win, you get your needle back. I win, your superiors can just forget about it. Super Skrull: You are making a grave mistake. Very well. I suppose you should learn why we Skrulls are among the most dangerous races out there. Super Skrull covered his fists in rocks and cloaked them in flames. He then started punching Cell repeatedly. Cell stopped him with telekinesis. Super Skrull closed off Cell's mind and started to squeeze it, forcing Cell to fall to the floor, seemingly dead. However, he got back up, albeit a little disoriented. Cell: Did? Did you just create a forcefield around my brain? Super Skrull: What? How did you survive? Cell: Please, I can't even kill myself. What gives you any shot? Super Skrull: This. Super Skrull created a forcefield around Cell, but he used Instant Transmission and teleported in front of Kl'rt, catching him off-guard. He then started punching and kicking Kl'rt before kneeing him onto a nearby mountain. Cell: Looks like I win. You're not getting your blood sample back. Super Skrull got back up. Super Skrull: It's not over yet! He started launching fireballs at Cell, but he repelled them using All Clear. Cell fired the Makankosappo at Kl'rt but he deflected it with his rocky fist. Cell started to charge up his Kamehameha. Cell: Ka-me-ha-me Super Skrull: What is he-'' ''Cell: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cell launched the Kamehameha. Kl'rt braced for impact. The result was a large explosion. As the dust settled, he was fine but a little exhausted. Cell: Aww, don't tell me you're tired just yet, we just started! Super Skrull: Insolent insect. You wouldn't be the first vile vermin to be exterminated by me. Cell: And you wouldn't be the first green alien to be defeated by me. Cell flew up and launched the Big Bang Attack. (*Cues: Hikari No Willpower - Dragon Ball Z*) Cell: Big Bang Attack! Kl'rt stretched out of the way and started to fly towards Cell. They started to engage in hand-to-hand combat and got locked in a heart-to-heart. Super Skrull: Big mistake, bug. Super Skrull coated his hands in flames, harming Cell. Cell tried to let go, but couldn't. Super Skrull turned his head into an axe. He stretched his neck very far backwards at 3,000 feet, then snapped his head back, headbutting Cell, cutting through the middle of his head. Super Skrull then let go of one hand, put his hand over the bisected part of Cell's head and sent fire into it, blowing Cell's head up. Super Skrull let go, causing Cell to fall. Believing his opponent to be defeated, Kl'rt reached on over to acquire his blood sample, only to notice cell body get upright. Cell then regenerated his head, much to the shock and surprise of the original Super Skrull. Super Skrull: What the? How did? That's impossible! I destroyed your head! Cell: Yeah, I know. I regenerated it. You literally just saw that. Super Skrull: But how? That can't be! Cell: Like I said, I can't even kill myself. What gives you any shot? Cell assumed the pose necessary for the Multi-form technique and created three clones of himself. Cell: Prepare to be destroyed by the perfect being! (*Cues: We are Number One (But It's Perfect) - Dragon Ball Z: Abridged*) Cell and his clones all started attacking Super Skrull, but he was able to block all of their strikes. They flew away into different sections. They started firing a Death Beam Barrage, but Kl'rt put up a forcefield to block the blasts of energy. Cell's clones fired lasers from their eyes, but to no avail. They all teleported into Kl'rt's forcefield, catching him off-guard. The barrier faded and all four Cells started to pummel Kl'rt. Kl'rt surrounded himself in fire and created an explosion to repel all four bio-Androids away. He spun around, sticking his arms out with blades sticking out. All four Cells were cut in half. They regenerated their legs and sped on over to Kl'rt to punch him, but Kl'rt boosted himself upwards and hit all four Cells with an elongated, rocky fist, causing them to disappear. (*Cues: World Boss Raid Theme 2 - Marvel: Future Fight*) Super Skrull: If 4 of you can't stack up to my power, why do you persist in fighting me? Cell: Because I love a good fight! Super Skrull: It's that kind of behavior that's going to get you killed. Cell: Oh yeah, prove it! Cell powered up, creating a powerful, yellow aura. He then flew upwards. Cell: Haven't had to do this in a while. Solar Flare! Cell blinded Super Skrull harshly, allowing him to launch the Ultimate Blitz at Kl'rt. Cell then started blitzing Kl'rt from several different directions and kneed him upwards. He flew up to elbow Kl'rt in the back, causing him to fall down fast onto the floor. Cell: K.O! I win. Cell descended down and put his hand over Kl'rt, intent to kill him. Cell: Perfect. Kl'rt opened his eyes, turned around, and tried to hypnotize Cell. Cell attempted to fight the hypnosis. This gave Super Skrull a chance to get back up. He turned his hands into maces, coated them in rock and started to punch Cell's body numerous times, puncturing it. Kl'rt then punched Cell's chest, leaving a small hole there. He launched a fireball into the small hole and launched two flamethrowers from both hands into two holes in Cell's torso. The flames went to the fireball, which exploded, causing Cell to somewhat swell and expand the same way when hit by the Father-Son Kamehameha. Cell: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!! I WAS BEYOND PERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cell screamed as all his cells and molecules were all consumed by the flames. Super Skrull reached out and got his blood sample. Super Skrull: You were the pinnacle of human perfection, which meant absolutely nothing to me. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Super's Skrull's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Boomstick: Can't wait to see what kind of Super Skrulls are gonna be cooked up now that they'll be able to have Saiyan dna. Wiz: This fight was a little hard to determine. Both fighters were equally strong and tough, but it seemed that Cell's more numerous energy attacks would give him the win. Boomstick: Lukcily for Kl'rt, he was way, way faster. Wiz: Cell may be far faster than Frieza, who can fly 981 times faster than light, but Super-Skrull tagging the Silver Surfer, who is 263,222,388,059 times lightspeed meant he was far faster than Cell. Boomstick: Even if he were a million times faster than Frieza, he'd still be over 268 times slower than Super Skrull. Wiz: Still, they were comparable in power. And the fact that he inherited Vegeta's pride and arrogance did mean he was more than likely capable of fighting Super-Skrull's hypnosis. But Kl'rt did have an advantage in one other area that helped him: experience and skill. Boomstick: Unlike Cell, Kl'rt has actually undergone military training. And even though Cell curbstomped the military twice, Kl'rt was trained by an alien race known for conquering worlds. Wiz: And while Cell isn't exactly an idiot, most of his victories can usually be credited to the fact that he simply had more power than his enemy. Boomstick: The only fight where he didn't win due to sheer power was Trunks. Outside of that, most of Cell's victories were due to being stronger. When fighting foes equal in power, he's had a much tougher time. Wiz: A good example of this is Android 16. While Cell was losing against Android 16 in his Imperfect form, once he became Semi-Perfect, he was able to effortless defeat Android 16. Boomstick: But power alone isn't how Kl'rt works. His experiences fighting the Annilihation Wave and the Fantastic Four have helped him be much more creative with his shapeshifting and copied powers. Even with Cell's wide arsenal of moves, Most of his attacks were straightforward energy attacks. Wiz: Cell was certainly a force to be reckoned with, especially with Instant Transmission and Solar Flare, but Kl'rt's better speed and better use of abilities were just out of this world. Boomstick: Cell just wasn't Super enough to face this Skrull. Wiz: The winner is Super-Skrull. Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentRedhead Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019